


Tastes of the world

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Flirty Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fluff, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Philosophy, Slightly Molly/Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: The sun sets on Port Damali, Molly slides up besides Caleb, watching the sun and sea.They debate on a theory of how the world is balanced with the good and bad





	Tastes of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019, day 4: "I know you didn't ask for this"
> 
> (I know it's a bit late, I hade a slight bit of homework to do first)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Caleb looked out his window at the vast sea from his room. The sun was beginning to set, setting everything aglow with a sweet amber red. Port Damali sure had great Inns with great views. It was rare Caleb found a minute to just enjoy that minute, but right now he just did. He didn’t have any spells to transcribe, there weren’t any job they were all busy doing, no right now there was nothing more than just the salty ocean aroma that drifted on the mild winds.

“The view sure is great today isn’t it?”, an all too familiar voice asked as the lavender tiefling stepped beside Caleb at the window, “well it always is”, Molly added giving the wizard a teasing smile. Caleb shuffled a bit to the right to create room for Molly at the small window and to do something better than just stay silent at obvious compliment.

“It sure is”, Caleb nodded, “makes you wonder, how come the world can be so great yet so terrible at the same time?”.

“Well, how can something something be sweet and sour at the same time?” Molly asked, “might it be because greatness and terribleness are two different and independent tastes of the world?”.

“That would explain how not everything is very great and very terrible at the same time, like Jester, I believe we can all agree she’s some of the sweet of the world”, Caleb gained a small smile that faded as he continued, “and it also explains sour people like me, so it would seem it’s a pretty good theory yo-”, Caleb stopped as Molly had Caleb’s left thumb in his mouth.

“Nah, not sour, a bit salty and a bit sweet too”, the tiefling stated matter-of-factly after removing the thumb. Caleb stared at him for a few seconds while Molly tapped his chin a few times “that’s an idea, come along Widogast”, Molly pulled slightly on Caleb’s left, slightly slick, hand urging him to follow.

Molly got Caleb out of the room and led him outside, only stopping to ask Jester for directions to some store.

As they got outside the sun had fully set, the streets no longer lit up by the sun, now were artificially lit by arcane matters of some kind that Caleb got an urge to study, that he postponed until later.

The pair arrived at the chosen destination, a candy store, that sadly was closed. “Now of course I didn’t account for the time of day, oh well, could you be a darling and look great right here for a short while?”, Molly began walking behind the building, looking back at Caleb, “Yeah, just like that”, he said before disappearing around a corner.

Caleb didn’t hear much, but he did hear the jingle of Molly’s coin pouch, so he was able to put what happened together, Molly just bought something.

Molly came back with a small bag, “now, I know you didn’t ask for this, but I just got you a gift”, he opened the bag showing the caramel inside, “Salty caramel is my favourite sweet, just like you”, he popped one of them into his own mouth and held another out towards Caleb, “and back to my great philosophical theory, salty is just on other of the tastes of the world and considering it’s you I’ll say salty is the taste of smart”, 

Caleb took the caramel and took his time as well before saying anything back, “I-erm, I’ll say your great philosophical theory seems sound, I-, Thank you Mollymauk”, with his right hand, Caleb reached for the bag in Molly’s left hand but instead of grabbing the bag he grabbed the tiefling’s hand. Caleb pulled Molly closer, into a hug, Molly was confused for a moment before closing into the hug, giving Caleb’s cheek a peck. 

“You deserve to know your world tastes”, Molly said, “we all do”.

“Now don’t take this wrong”, Caleb gave the Tieflings neck a lick, right at his tattoo, “You taste quite wonderfully of salty caramel, now if that’s only just because you gave me some is not something you need to think about”, he said with a laugh pulling out of the hug.

“Ah, I see, the theory isn’t all perfect yet then”, Molly said

“Oh, I think it is, tastes change don’t they? Just like we do”, Caleb answered with a small smile on his lips

“Yes! Wow I did good with my late night wondering, huh?”, Molly asked with a smirk on his lips

“Definitely did”, Caleb said as he grabbed Molly’s hand and led them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through!  
:~)
> 
> Drop a comment and let me know how I did, if you want to.   
Thanks again!


End file.
